


The Fairy On Top of the Tree

by mm8



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No."</p><p>It wasn't a soft 'no' or a loud 'oh my God, Jack, you are about to die again if you do that so don't' no. It was a simple, direct, no nonsense, 'no' that usually did not come from Ianto Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy On Top of the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



_December 1_

"No."

It wasn't a soft 'no' or a loud 'oh my God, Jack, you are about to die again if you do that so don't' no. It was a simple, direct, no nonsense, 'no' that usually did not come from Ianto Jones.

"Sorry what?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, gazing at his boyfriend in astonishment.

Ianto stood far away from their Christmas tree all of a sudden. The pair has spent the last couple of hours decorating the six foot tall conifer. All of the lights were strung, the synthetic icicle tinsel was spread evenly top to bottom. The ornaments from Ianto's childhood plus the ones that their friends had given them the previous year were hung with care. They had already put down Ianto's mother's ancient tree skirt and even a tiny train set to circle the base of the tree (in honor of Ianto's grandfather who worked for the railroad for thirty-seven years). All they had left to complete their masterpiece was the tree topper. 

Ianto crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lower lip. "I don't want to use that tree topper this year. Sorry, Jack."

To say that Jack Harkness was a little more confused was an understatement. He was on the cold, hardwood floor of their flat, dressed in one on the most hideous Christmas sweaters mankind had ever created, suffering in minor pain because their cat Moses kept digging his claws into the fabric of the loose sweater and into Jack's skin. They'd have to trim his nails soon. Jack just hoped it wouldn't be him. The Captain was sitting by an almost empty box marked 'Christmas 2005'. In his hands was the last item to come out of the box, a Christmas tree topper. It was the same one they had used the year before. It had been Ianto's grandmother's if Jack recalled. 

"Err, why not?"

Ianto shifted from foot to foot. He looked off in the distance as he spoke, "Jasmine."

Jack instantly felt welled up pain in his chest. The tree topper in his hands didn't look anything like a fairy. Not a real one. It reminded Jack more of the angels that were drawn in old Bibles. It was made of old porcelain; its tranquil painted face faded due to age. It was missing half its left hand and the angelic dress and wings she wore definitely had to have not been the original. 

Jack couldn't blame his lover for feeling the way he did. Even if he disagreed with it. The Captain slowly and carefully put the tree topper back into the box, all by itself. He gave Ianto one of his reassuring smiles. "I guess the top of our tree will just be bare this year then."

Ianto released a long breath and finally was able to visibly relax. "Thank you, Jack." 

_December 24_

Everyone was off at Torchwood that day, barring an apocalypse, Captain's orders. Like some sort of Christmas miracle nothing occurred at all (unless the Rift manipulator was broken again). 

Over the past year, Ianto and Toshiko had become fast friends, beyond work colleagues. Usually the two had dinner consisting of take-out at the computer genuis' flat once a week to try and 'educate' each other on good films. Ianto figured that she should see his place for a change and what better time than for the hols?

Toshiko left their flat around nine o'clock that night, apologizing profusely for overstaying her welcome. They both chuckled at their friend's politeness. 

Ianto was already dressed in his nightclothes, had already had his last cup of coffee and was about to head to bed until Jack gripped his elbow and pulled him back from the threshold of the bedroom. 

"Come here, I want to show you something," he said as he tugged an almost immovable Ianto through their narrow corridor.

"Jack, I'm tired. I just want to go to bed. I've been up since four in the morning getting everything ready for Tosh--"

"And that was your choice." The Captain halted, his back facing the living room, blockading his boyfriend from entry. "Now, our tree has looked like shit for the past month cause we haven't had a tree topper this year. Not that I blame you," he assured Ianto as he held up his hands defensively. Ianto's face looked rather judgemental and it seemed like was trying to hold back his anger. "But, I figured out a solution, and I wanted your opinion. You can approve it or toss it in the bin. I wanted you to see it before I put it on. Is that alright?"

It took so long for Ianto to respond, that Jack thought he was going to have to repeat his question. Finally, after several moments, his boyfriend nodded. Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and guided Ianto into their living room.

He watched with amusement as Ianto gazed up at the tree, confused as the top of the tree was still bare. Then the Welshman searched around the room for any sign of this new tree topper-- a new angel, a star, those funny long pointed tree toppers, but there was no such luck. 

"Err, Jack…"

The Captain relented with a chuckle, and picked up a rather large silver bow that was lying on top of a pile of presents under the tree and held it out to Ianto. "Here, take it."

He watched as Ianto examined the bow with care. The Welshman caressed the fabric between his fingers, awed at the length of the ribbon dangling. "Why? How?" Ianto seemed almost speechless.

"I know how much Christmas means to you."

Suddenly Jack was enveloped in Ianto's arms, the rough fabric of the bow was scratching at his neck. The Captain wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, as he squeezed tight. Moses (where had he come from? Hadn't they put him in the bedroom?) rubbed against both of his masters' legs, purring contently. 

Ianto whispered, "Thank you, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
